Pride
Pride 'is a major character in the third, fourth and fifth series of ''The Tribe. Introduced in series three as a member of the Eco Tribe, a true rebel with a cause and a visionary, Pride is determined to build a sustainable society that coexists with nature. He fundamentally believes that humans should live peacefully in the environment as nature can provide resources for everyone. Because of this, his rejection of technology and the values of the old adult world causes friction with people of the city, particularly the Technos. This is exemplified by his dissent for the return of electricity in the city and his continued efforts to thwart the Technos even after losing support from members of the underground resistance against the Technos. Other than being an environmentalist, Pride is shown to have an extensive knowledge of plants, camouflage and traps - skills that he had taught Amber/Eagle, whom he had a crush on when they were both Ecos. He also knows Tai Chi, allowing him to act as Tai San's Tai Chi Master as part of his resistance against the Chosen. Around the same time, Pride develops a brief relationship with May. After May is taken from the Technos in '''season 4, Pride becomes prominent opponent to the Technos. Pride later falls in love with Salene. Unfortunately, Pride defies his own personal values when he becomes chronically addicted to Reality Space. He is tragically killed in '''Season 5 '''in an attempt to save Salene. Biography Pride was a watcher with the Gaians – a scout who kept an eye on things in the areas surrounding the camp. Pride is an eco-warrior. But why does Pride think in this way when so many of the other inhabitants of Tribe World want to gain power or dream of the things that they miss from the old world such as chocolate cake and television? Perhaps Pride was brought up to believe in the natural rhythms of the earth. He might have lived in a commune, a place where the community work together to provide food and shelter for each other. Perhaps his parents were homeopathic doctors who believed in the natural healing properties of plants and herbs. Maybe Pride grew up on a farm and learnt to respect the natural balance of the elements. In actual fact, Pride grew up in the city. He did the usual things that city kids do. Went to the movies, hung out with friends, went to school. But Pride was always fascinated with the way the world worked. He felt that there was a real bond between man and animal and he was the first to get into a fight if he saw kids being mean to a dog or pulling the wings off a butterfly. If you had no respect for the natural world how could you have respect for yourself? Pride was a good student, he was interested enough to learn as much as he could about the world around him and that embraced all his subjects. Pride had friends but was somewhat of a loner. He liked to hang out with his friends but also enjoyed the peace that can come with being on your own. When the virus struck, Pride was old enough and wise enough to understand that the world was about to change in a very dramatic way. A quick learner, Pride found out as much as he could about what plants were safe to eat and which ones would help in medicine. He took great care of his body, knowing that he would have to be strong to get through what was about to happen. He, like most other kids, watched with horror and disbelief as one by one his parents died and other members of his family were lost to the virus. Instead of getting angry at what happened, Pride decided that this was enough of a message to mankind to clean their act up and he vowed never to make the same mistakes that led to the dramatic changes in the world. Pride packed up his few belongings, choosing to travel lightly and to see this disaster as a rebirth for him. He would seek out somewhere peaceful to live and people who were like-minded to spend his time with. He set off into the countryside on his own, leaving behind any friends or family that he had left and he chose never to talk about his past. He had his memories in his heart and mind and did not want to share these precious gifts with anybody. Pride met up with others in the countryside who wanted to set up a safe base where they could live away from the danger and despair that they were sure was hitting the cities in the aftermath of the virus. And then along came Amber... But if necessary Pride will take action and be forthright without hesitation to defend what he feels is right. Is his future in the city or back in the countryside? He has deep feelings for Amber - but might he settle down with someone else? He forms a relationship with May, but soon there after, she is abducted by the Technos. He is suspected of attempting to murder Ebony, and is put in the cage. After being released, he forms a relationship with Salene. The Technos force him into Reality Space, and he develops Reality Sickness. He later becomes addicted the game. Lex realises and approaches him about his addiction, but Pride only threatens Lex. Pride is forced to admit he has a problem after Mouse finds him and May in Reality Space. He defeats Jay in the game, and almost defeats him in life, only to come to the sudden realization that he has a problem. Pride is tragically killed in Series 5 by Wizard, a member of the Technos. His last words to May was "Tell Salene I love her." He is buried in the woods. Notes *Pride is the only character introduced in Series 3 that has appeared in the other subsequent seasons. *Even though he's credited through the first four episodes of Series 5 (eight in the half-hour format), Pride only appears in two of them (three in the half-hour format). *Some fans think Pride may have been written off in Series 5 due to the introduction of Slade. This is backed up by Pride only appearing in less than five episodes in Series 5. Both characters also have similar traits. When they were introduced, they were somewhat elusive. They are also mascots, in a sense, of the Series in which they were first introduced. **In a 2017 interview however, Nick Miller stated he left the show because he felt life had been very out of balance, as his University studies, girlfriend and family had been put on hold for acting on The Tribe. It was later decided to mutually end his career on the show. 1 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Members of the Gaians Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Leaders Category:Dead